


Hold My Hand  (It's Heavy)

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 2x8 Friend or Faux, Drunk!Nathan, F/M, Fluff! Cute random slightly drunk fluff!, Tipsy!Audrey, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan & Audrey, post-2x8 Friend or FauxTumblr prompt:Character A:Hey, could you hold this for me? It's getting kind of heavy.Character B:This is your hand.Character A: I know, and it's heavy, so hold it.





	Hold My Hand  (It's Heavy)

Nathan has been drinking and dancing for a while now and has basically managed to make all the women run away with his atrocious dancing skills. He's now resorted to dancing by himself, which is quite a sight with Nathan's drunkenness combining with his Trouble which means he is stumbling over himself constantly. But he has a dopey smile on his face, meaning that at least the alcohol is helping his mood still.

Audrey can't help the smile on her face as she watches Nathan's stumbley dancing. But it's getting late. She finishes her drink, puts on her jacket and gets up to go to Nathan. It's time for both of them to get to bed. 

Approaching the dancing Nathan, Audrey realizes she might have a problem. She's not sure how she should take Nathan to her place. Nathan's moves have become broad and uncontrolled in a way Audrey hasn't seen him be before. Luckily, she gets an idea.

"Hey, Nathan." 

Nathan turns to her with a goofy drunken smile on his face. His movements become just swaying rather than dancing when he sees her. It's best for everyone involved. 

"Hi, Parker!" Nathan leans into Audrey to say, a bit too loudly than necessary. He really can be weirdly adorable at times.

"You mind helping me? I need you to hold something. It's kinda heavy." 

Nathan's smile broadens. "Of course! Parker," he pauses a moment then nods to himself and continues, "Audrey, we're partners, we help each other with heavy stuff." 

"OK, I need your hand."

Nathan does, completely trusting her. Soon he looks down at his hand, before looking back at Audrey, looking both confused and mesmerized.

"This is your hand." 

"I know and it's heavy. So hold it and c'mon, follow me." 

Before Audrey starts pulling Nathan behind her out of the Gull, she sees that the cute, dopey drunk smile on his face has gotten even dopey-er and cuter. She knows part of it is about actually feeling her hand. She shouldn't think about other possible reasons much. She has a boyfriend, after all.

Noticing some looks they are given, maybe this wasn't the best solution. But she likes having a reason to touch Nathan, purely for his benefit, of course, and Nathan isn't the only one who's been drinking today. This way Nathan isn't being stubborn and possibly wanting to stay here too long. Just because Nathan got demoted doesn't mean he shouldn't still care about his job. This way, she can get Nathan to sleep safely and they are in a better position to figure out what to do next. She's pretty sure thatif she didn't take care of him now, Nathan would end up sleeping in his car tonight, and that's not good.

"Wow, Audrey," Nathan lets out when they get outside and Audrey starts pulling Nathan up the stairs to her apartment. Audrey blushes slightly. That is not what is happening, they are just gonna sleep and Nathan will know that in a moment, but she kinda likes indulging in the thought a moment. Have way through the stairs, she stops and turns and says  
"We are going to go sleep at my place"  
Nathan looks adorably confused for a moment, before nodding and waiting for Audrey to start moving again. They don't let go of each other's hands until they are standing by Audrey's door.

Going inside separates them from each other. Nathan stays behind to take off his shoes while Audrey goes off to find Nathan some bedding for her couch. She hasn't really prepared for visitors (that don't share her bed) but she find enough that Nathan will have a comfortable enough night. If he could feel his bedding, that is. 

Nathan is already sitting on her couch, his hands are buried in his hair, his elbows on his knees, his face hidden. For a moment Audrey is worried that happily drunk Nathan is gone and sad drunk Nathan took his place. Not that Nathan doesn't deserve to be sad drunk, she's just not sure how to handle him.

But when Nathan turns to look at her, his face isn't sad but thoughtful.

"You know I don't actually need those?" Nathan says, amused, and his smile is a more typical Nathan than the drunken enjoyment it showed just a few moments ago. She wonders about the quick switch.

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting you sleep in your car or without bedding tonight, so tough it out," Audrey's smile takes the bite out of her words. 

Nathan's smile in reply is sheepish and Audrey knows it's time to go to sleep. For both of them. She leaves the bedding and is about to go get changed before she remembers,

"Oh, here. I don't know how hangovers work for you, but tomorrow's going to be tough, so you need this. Help yourself to some water in the fridge." She puts a painkiller on the table in front of Nathan.

Now she's about to leave again when a gentle hand on her wrist stops her. Nathan isn't holding on to her tightly at all. It wouldn't take much for her to get released from his grip. And yet, the very fact of the touch feels immense. Nathan hasn't really touched her skin before. He's let her touch him (responding to a high five; offering a handshake; comforting touches that he doesn't ask for even though he needs them) but he hasn't touched her like this. The moment seems to last forever. Nathan's eyes are full of emotions his mouth seems incapable of expressing.

Finally, a "Thank you," escapes from his lips. Audrey squeezes his hand in reply. 

"This is what friends are for."  
Then she drops his hand and goes to the bathroom. She's not quite sure what just happened there. She stays at the bathroom much longer than necessary but when she re-emerges, Nathan is already asleep. It takes her too long to fall asleep. 

She's glad Chris is coming back soon. Things with Nathan might turn dangerous otherwise.


End file.
